Conventionally, especially as a method for giving nutrition through an intestine, endoscopic stomach stoma through skin (PEG) which is one of endoscopic operations for forming a stoma in skin surfaces of stomach lumen and abdominal wall using an endoscope was developed by Gaudert (pediatric surgeon) and Ponsky (endoscopic surgeon) in 1979 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-503243), and some techniques using this have been developed and have become widespread. However, since a stomach lining or an abdominal wall is subjected to centesis, this operation can not be used or it is difficult to use this operation “in a case in which a large amount of ascites is stored”, “in a case in which a liver or a transverse colon exists between a stomach and an abdominal wall”, and “a case in which the patient has anamnesis of stomach operation.
There is a method for indwelling a tube in a stomach through a nose, but when the tube is allowed to stay in the stomach for a long term, a pain in a nostril, a nasal vacity or a pharynx becomes strong, an ulcer is formed in the nostril and it becomes difficult to keep allowing the tube to stay in the stomach in some cases, and pneumonia is supervened because it is difficult to discharge sputum in some cases. These are not preferable in terms of QOL.
The present inventors proposed an invention of a medical tube inserting tool and a method for using this tool in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-17994. In this invention, in order to overcome the inconvenience of the PEG and the tube through nose, a route for discharging bodily fluid and infusing chemical liquid and eutrophic through esophageal is reliably secured with safety. In this invention, however, there is no detail description concerning the tube to be stayed, and since it is necessary to use a long tube when a currently widely used tube is used, a portion of the tube projecting from a body becomes long, this portion is burdensome for a patient who needs the tube in his or her body for a long term. Therefore, there is a possibility that the patient himself or herself intentionally pull out the tube in some cases.
As a method for overcoming the inconvenience caused because the portion of the tube projecting from the body becomes long, there is proposed a medical tool comprising a mushroom-like or semi-spherical member to be fixed in a body. In this medical tool, the projecting portion is reduced in size (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,657, and 4,863,438). When this proposed tool is allowed to stay in the esophagus, however, there is a problem that the fixed portion becomes bulky at the entrance portion of the esophagus, and it becomes difficult to take nutrition through a mouth.
On the other hand, when the tube is allowed to stay for a long term, in order to avoid an excessive burden on a body, it is effective to use a soft material on a shaft portion, but since the tube is inserted directly through the stoma when the tube is exchanged, appropriate hardness is also required. A cervix structure and the formation angle of a stoma are different depending upon patients, and if an angle formed by a shaft part and a flange part is fixed, a burden is put on a body in some cases. When a catheter for transfusion is to be connected, it is necessary to ensure the air-tightness of the connection and reliable fixed state. Some patients repeat vomiting after eutrophic is infused into a stomach. For such patient, it is necessary to insert a tip of the shaft part to a small intesine. There are problems that this inserting operation is not easy, it takes time to allow the tube to stay in the stomach, and burdens are put on an operator and a patient mentally and physically.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a medical tool for reliably securing a route for discharging bodily fluid and infusing chemical liquid or eutrophic or the like with safety, and more particularly, to provide an esophagus stoma button capable of forming and maintaining a stoma formed in an esophagus with safety which reduces the annoyance of a patient.